Banished and betrayed
by bluelightningbug
Summary: Percy is banished to Tartarus. After three years, he returns and is more broken and bitter then ever. Perlia. Read. ADOPTED BY LOVEPERCY21. IF YOU WANT THE FULL STORY CHECK OUT THEIR PROFILE.
1. Chapter 1

Banished and Betrayed

A/N I PULLED IDEAS AND BITS AND PIECES FROM STORIES I HAVE READ SO IF YOU FIND THINGS THAT ARE LIKE YOUR STORY PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED ITS BECAUSE I LOVED YOUR STORIES

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

CHAPTER 1

PERCY POV

"I didn't do it" Percy spoke with desperation in his voice. "Why would I kill Triton? He's my half brother. Why would you think that?"

Zues looked at the Son of Poseidon. "We have evidence. A sword, the only weapon able to kill an immortal was found in your cabin. You stole it from Olympus. This is an unforgivable crime, Perseus. For this betrayal, you shall be banished to tararus."

Percy looked around the room, at all of the faces he had trusted through out many life or death experiences. They were all expressionless, except for Annabeth, whose features where marred by anger.

_I betrayed them? _Percy thought. The god of the skies spoke again. "Since we are fair, we will hold a vote for your banishment. Out of the gods, who says Percy is guilty?"

Dionysus, Ares, Athena, Hera, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Zues all raised their hands. Percy was not surprised, except for maybe Heaphaestus, Percy had saved one of his forges for him a couple years back. "And the demigods?"

Many hands rose, some even that belonged to people Percy didn't know. His eyes settled on Annabeth, his heart dropping. She looked at him, with hate smoldering in her eyes, making them black. She slowly raised her hand, high.

_ No. She wouldn't. I'm not guilty. _ It felt like his heart was being ripped apart, he could practicly feel Annabeth walking all over it. He looked over, Nico and Thalia were glaring at Annabeth as though they wanted to rip her head off.

Zues looked at Percy. "Ares will escourt you to tatarues. Any last words?"

The demigod in question stared all the gods who voted for his exile in the eye. Then his gaze shifted to Annabeth. "You will regret this, when you remember my fatal flaw. When you realize you were wrong. I will return, just you wait"

Ares stepped forward, and in a flash, Percy was gone.

_line break_

ANNABETHS POV

One year after Percy's exile

Annabeth walked into her empty cabin, tired after training all day. She glanced around the room, and her eyes rested on an Iris message. Of Percy. In tartarus. She stared, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene playing before her:

_Percy was chained to a wall, Kronus and the rest of his army before him. Kronus laughed, and snapped his fingers. A tank filled with water was placed before Percy. _Percy can breathe underwater, this isn't torture, Annabeth thought._ Percy glared at it, but she knew he was terrified. The Lord of Time pushed Percy forward, dunking his head into the tank. 5 seconds passed. 20 seconds past. Finely Kronos jerked Percy upward by his hair. He was coughing up water, and even some blood. His body shuddered, his eyes fluttered. Percy's powers didn't work in hell. _ He deserves this, Annabeth though, before slashing her hand through the mist.

2 years after Percy's exile

Annabeth walked into the dinning hall, and sat down at the Athena table. She glanced around the hall, and was startled to see Thalia, who was a hunter, at Zues's table. Annabeth got up, and walked over to her. "Thalia, I haven't seen you in two years. Not that I'm unhappy you finally visited, but why are you here?"

Thalia looked at her, eyes cold. "I got kicked out of the hunters." This was news to Annabeth. "Why?" A flash of pain covered Thalia's face, but only for a second. "I visited someone to often. Artemis didn't want to, but I broke my oath. I fell in love" It was clear she didn't want to talk about it, so Annabeth didn't ask who she had fallen in love with. "Annabeth," Thalia said. Her voice was angry, no, furious. The tone scared her. She had never heard it before. "My fatal flaw is power, Nico's is holding grudges. Yours is pride." Annabeth nodded, waiting for Thalia to get to the point. But she got up, and started to walk away."Thalia," Annabeth said. "Is that all you wanted to tell me? I already knew that." The look on Thalia's face was terrible. Riddled with pain, and betrayal. The words that she spoke sent shivers down Annabeth's spine.

"Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty."

3 Years after Percy's exile

Annabeth pulled her jacket around her, It was cold on Olympus. Apparently, the gods had a very important announcements, and only a few were here to listen to it. Thalia stood next to her, Nico on the other side. Grover was here to, he had just walked through the doors. Zues flashed in, a grim expression on his face. "For the past three years, the gods have been carefully looking into Percy's past in our free time. We studied his thoughts and actions, and it has been made clear to us, that we were indeed wrong to banish Percy. It was Kronos who killed Triton, knowing that percy would be sent to tartarus. He wanted to get his revenge on Percy."

Annabeth was shocked. Percy was Innocent? He was coming back? She stared at Thalia and watched as a single tear trickled down her cheek. Grover broke the silence. "When is he coming back?" That was a good question. She needed to apologize. "In an hour. Be there to greet him, all 12 Olympians will be there to see him."

_1 hour later_

Grover, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia sat at the arena, waiting for the return of Percy. Mrs. O' Larry lay on the dusty ground next to them, her head resting on her paws. Suddenly, her head jerked up. She narrowed her eyes, and took a suspicious sniff. Then, barking madly, she raced a way, stumbling over her excitement. Groved gave a small smile. " She only acts like that when she greets-" His eyes got wide. He bleated in excitement. Annabeth looked over at Thalia and saw her eyes brimming with tears. Thalia _never_ cried. "PERCYYYY" Grover yelled and then trotted away, closely followed by the rest.

They got to the top of the hill, and saw Mrs. O' Larry bounding around someone, someone with raven black hair, and sea green eyes. "Whoa, girl. It's okay, I'm really here. Yeah, yeah, I missed you too." Percy looked up, and smiled when he saw his friends. Annabeth looked at him. His eyes were darker, all the mirth that was there before was now gone. He had a scar too, beginning at his jaw, and ending at his collerbone. Somehow, it just made him more attractive. His arm was bandaged, and wore a navy blue long sleever, with jeans.

Grover and Nico were grinning, and Percy came over and slapped each of them on the back, greeting them each. "Grover! Long time, no see!" Grover gave him a man hug. "Good to have you back, man." Nico shoved Grover out of the way so he could reunite with his cousin. They looked at each other for a minute, some kind of message passing between them. Percy's eyes grew darker, and he whispered to Nice his thanks. What for, Annabeth wasn't sure.

Thalia was next in line. She lept on to him, crushing him with a bear hug. Percy buried his head in her sholder and murmured something to her. Thalia smiled, and kissed his cheek. Annabeth felt a spark of jealousness in her. She waited for percy to turn to her, greet her, and maybe if she was lucky kiss her. But he turned away, and walked twords the gods who had appeared behind them. "Percy," she called.

He turned and looked at her. "What do you want?" His words were a freezing knife, cutting into her heart. He glared at her, and when she didn't say anything, started to walk back to the gods. Annabeth was confused. Why didn't he greet her? He loved her. She looked to Thalia for answers, but Thalia glared at her, and turned her attention to Percy. He was ticking them off as usual.

Percy smiled at his father, and then continued to walk, passing the gods. Zues turned on him, and thundered. "Perseus Jackson, Welcome back." Percy kept walking. What was he doing? Zues frowned and tried again. "Kneel before the gods, boy." Percy slowly turned around, his eyes were burning with pain, and hate. "NO."

**Please review and comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO

thalia

Luckily, percy was not blasted to pieces. In fact, the gods were so surprised, that they just stood there, as Percy walked away, although Apollo smirked. I ran after him, to find him clutching his arm, Squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

"Percy," I started, but he cut me off.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not yet."

He then walked into his cabin, after giving me a small smile.

_Line break_

AT 2 AM

I was always a light sleeper. So I wasn't surprised when I was the one woken up to Percy's screams that night. I ran out of the cabin, forgetting to put on a jacket so I was left in a tank, and shorts as burst into Percy's cabin. I found him trapped in his sheets, thrashing around, gasping for breath.

I ran over to him as he suddenly sat up, with his eyes still closed.

"No," he whispered in a strangled voice. "Don't you dare hurt her! No! THALIA!"

His eyes snapped open, and when he focused on me, he burst into heart wrenching sobs. I held him, rocking him back and forth as I murmered soothing words to him.

"Percy, it's okay, your safe it's all over." I would whisper to him. Finally the tears stopped and he lay there, his face burried in my sholder. Thinking he was asleep, I lay him back down and stood to leave. It broke my heart to see this great warrior looking so defeated, helpless.

I turned to go, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Stay with me."

_line break_

nobodys pov

The campers of camp half blood watched the run-down son of the sea slowly recover. At first, he continued to scream, and some were woken by his cries. They listened from their cabins to Thalia's foot steps as she would race into Percy's cabin to comfort him.

There eyes followed Percy and Thalia, as they grew closer, Thalia eventually moving into his cabin. The screams soon ceased to exist.

the demigods of Aphrodite watched with the most interest, When Thalia and Percy would walk down the beach hand in hand. How Percy seemed to be him self when Thalia was around, some of the mirth returning.

They would giggle to themselves when Annabeths gaze settled on them with regret and confusion. How she could be so clueless to why she had hurt Percy so badly, they did not know.

"Love" they would whisper after Thalia and Annabeth fought about Percy, and how Thalia would always win because of how she cared about the boy.

"Love."

A/N SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT, AND NOT VERY GOOD. I WILL TRY TO CONTINUE IF YOU GUYS WANT


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeths pov

Annabeth walked into the Rec. room, to find Percy and Thalia cuddling on the couch, watching Jaws. They were stuffing their mouths with popcorn, they didn't seem to notice her.

"Ooh", Thalia said, pointing to the screen. "I love this part!"

She shifted her weight, and Percy winced. "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!" Thalia cried, moving so she wasn't touching him. She then grabbed his arm, which was still bandaged.

"It's okay Thalia," Percy said. "It's still a little sore, that's all."

"Can I see?"

Percy nodded, and unwrapped the bandages. Annabeth's hand flew to her mouth, when she saw the wound.

Along his forearm, were words scratched into the flesh. They were half healed, but they were obviously infected. The words, made Annabeth so guilty, she nearly stabbed her self.

"_She never loved you_," Thalia read off his arm, and Percy visibly flinched. "What's the story behind this one?" She whispered.

"It was right after they cast me down there, right after Annabeth...ya know..."

Thalia nodded, then motioned for him to continue.

"He used Annabeth's knife, the one Luke used to kill himself. But Kronos cursed it, so the words wouldn't go away, until I got over her betrayal. Not her, but but her actions. So he knew it was going to take a while. And he knew it would be extra painful, because the words were true."

Thalia didn't say anything, but she snuggled back into his chest. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but then closed it again.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Well..." She said after a moment. "Do you still love her?"

"No! I love you, because your beautiful, smart, and an amazing fighter, who can stand up for herself."

"But thats why you loved Annabeth..."

"Difference is, I can trust you can trust me. Plus, your eyes are prettier."

Thalia laughed, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you to".

Annabeth felt her heart drop. Percy had always told her that her eyes were prettiest thing about her. And had she really caused so much pain? She really was so stupid when it came to love. She slowly backed up, trying to get away with out them noticing her. But then Percy looked over his shoulder, and called out to her.

"Next time you want to eavesdrop, don't step on a creaky board."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: PLEASE READ  
As you guys know, I have not been updating this story. And I'm very sorry about that, because I've gotten some really nice reviews, that have made my day, but I'm having a huge writers block with this story.**

I'm not going to delete it, but I'm not going to try to remember to update it. So, if any of you want to continue it your self, you have my permission. Really guys, thank you so much for the reviews, I promise this will be the only story I give up on.

With that said, check out my other stories! I'm sorry if you're mad about this, or your disapointed.

-bluelightningbug


End file.
